2014 All Soap Episode Count
The Bold and the Beautiful and The Young and the Restless each aired 254 episodes, Days of our Lives aired 252 and General Hospital aired 251. The highest recurring actor on the list comes in at number 71 - Cady McClain (Kelly, Y&R) appearing 85 times. B&B has 9 actors, DAYS has 15, GH has 15 and Y&R has 11. The Top 50 Past Yearly Leaders Most Appearances Nine Consecutive Appearances (2006-2014) * Maurice Benard * Peter Bergman * Steve Burton * Katherine Kelly Lang * Joshua Morrow * Laura Wright * Jacob Young Eight Times * Sharon Case (2006-2008; 2010-2014) * Galen Gering (2006, 2007, 2009-2014) * Rebecca Herbst (2006-2009; 2011-2014) * Kelly Monaco (2006, 2007, 2009-2014) * James Scott (2007-2014) * Alison Sweeney (2006, 2007, 2009-2014) * Jason Thompson (2006; 2008-2014) Seven Times * Kristen Alderson (2007-2012; 2014) * Julie Marie Berman (2006-2012) * Eric Braeden (2008-2014) * Michael Easton (2006-2011; 2014) * Melissa Claire Egan (2007-2010; 2012-2014) * Eric Martsolf (2006, 2007, 2009, 2010, 2012-2014) * Ronn Moss (2006-2012) Six Times * Kassie DePaiva (2006-2011) * Heather Tom (2008, 2009, 2011-2014) * Arianne Zucker (2009-2014) Five Times * Melissa Archer (2006-2008; 2010, 2011) * Shawn Christian (2010-2014) * Don Diamont (2006, 2011-2014) * Chad Duell (2010-2014) * Thorsten Kaye (2006-2009; 2014) * John-Paul Lavoisier (2007-2011) * Cameron Mathison (2006-2010) * Kim Matula (2010-2014) * Kimberly McCullough (2007-2011) * Billy Miller (2009-2013) * Alicia Minshew (2006-2009; 2011) * Trevor St. John (2006-2010) * Michelle Stafford (2006, 2007, 2010-2012) * Greg Vaughan (2006-2008; 2013, 2014) * Dominic Zamprogna (2010-2014) Four Times * Kristian Alfonso (2006; 2008; 2011; 2012) * Bradford Anderson (2007-2009; 2012) * Brandon Barash (2008-2010; 2012) * Tyler Christopher (2006-2009) * Scott Clifton (2011-2014) * Susan Flannery (2006; 2007; 2009; 2010) * Amelia Heinle (2011-2014) * Michael E. Knight (2006; 2007; 2009; 2010) * Michael Muhney (2010-2013) * Ingo Rademacher (2007-2010) * Peter Reckell (2006-2008; 2011) * Scott Reeves (2011-2014) * Melody Thomas Scott (2008; 2012-2014) * Jacqueline MacInnes Wood (2009-2012) Three Times * Sarah Brown (2008-2010) * Jessica Collins (2012-2014) * Farah Fath (2006; 2008; 2009) * Nancy Lee Grahn (2006; 2012; 2013) * Lindsey Hartley (2006, 2007, 2011) * Roger Howarth (2006; 2012; 2014) * Christian LeBlanc (2007; 2012; 2013) * Natalia Livingston (2006; 2007; 2009) * Jack Wagner (2006-2008) * Maura West (2006; 2008; 2014) Two Times * Camila Banus (2012; 2013) * Darin Brooks (2013; 2014) * Rebecca Budig (2008; 2010) * Molly Burnett (2010; 2011) * David Canary (2007; 2009) * Crystal Chappell (2009; 2010) * Jennifer Gareis (2008; 2009) * Emily Harper (2006; 2007) * Alexa Havins (2006; 2007) * Drake Hogestyn (2008; 2012) * Finola Hughes (2012; 2014) * Vincent Irizarry (2009; 2010) * Jonathan Jackson (2010; 2011) * Jay Kenneth Johnson (2008; 2009) * Lauren Koslow (2013; 2014) * Jennifer Landon (2006; 2007) * Mark Lawson (2010; 2011) * Lisa LoCicero (2009; 2013) * Florencia Lozano (2009; 2011) * Kate Mansi (2013; 2014) * Chandler Massey (2012; 2013) * John McCook (2008; 2013) * Heidi Mueller (2006; 2007) * Freddie Smith (2013; 2014) * Kirsten Storms (2008; 2009) * Darnell Williams (2008; 2009) * Bree Williamson (2007; 2011) One Time * Adrian Bellani (2006) * Blake Berris (2013) * Nadia Bjorlin (2010) * Tracey E. Bregman (2013) * John Brotherton (2008) * Brianna Brown (2010) * Sean Carrigan (2014) * Teresa Castillo (2013) * Christina Chambers (2007) * Judith Chapman (2008) * Terri Conn (2007) * Zach Conroy (2010) * Bryan Dattilo (2007) * Eileen Davidson (2013) * Casey Jon Deidrick (2012) * William deVry (2014) * Bobbie Eakes (2007) * Colin Egglesfield (2006) * Genie Francis (2012) * Linsey Godfrey (2013) * Ricky Paull Goldin (2009) * Renee Elise Goldsberry (2006) * Adam Gregory (2011) * Deidre Hall (2012) * Rick Hearst (2006) * Elizabeth Hendrickson (2013) * Sean Kanan (2013) * Hunter King (2014) * Jen Lilley (2014) * Jamie Luner (2010) * Forbes March (2007) * Joseph Mascolo (2011) * Kelley Missal (2010) * Debbi Morgan (2008) * Casey Moss (2014) * Stephen Nichols (2012) * Ryan Paevey (2014) * Michael Park (2007) * Nathan Parsons (2010) * Tom Pelphrey (2006) * Sebastian Roche (2007) * Emme Ryan (2014) * Dahlia Salem (2010) * Paul Satterfield (2006) * Sabine Singh (2007) * Erika Slezak (2011) * Rena Sofer (2014) * Jesse Lee Soffer (2006) * Chrishell Stause (2014) * Kelly Sullivan (2012) * Kelly Thiebaud (2013) * Aiden Turner (2008) * Hunter Tylo (2011) * Jerry Ver Dorn (2011) * Jordi Vilasuso (2011) * Megan Ward (2008) * McKenzie Westmore (2007) * Guy Wilson (2014) * Marie Wilson (2006) * Robert S. Woods (2009) * Mark Cameron Wystrach (2006) Category:Episode Counts